1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a pair of interlockable sliders for slide fasteners which sliders are mounted reversely on a common slide fastener in such a manner to reciprocate independently of each other for opening and closing the slide fastener and which sliders can be locked together against movement away from each other in their fully closed position on the slide fastener (hereinafter referred to as "double lockable sliders" for brevity). Such double lockable sliders find application on travelling bags, carrying cases and like articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There have been heretofore proposed such double lockable sliders, typical examples of which are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-35815, and Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publications Nos. 62-182360 and 63-110211. The double lockable sliders disclosed in each of these publications comprise a pair of sliders mounted reversely on a common slide fastener and having the respective pull tabs pivotally attached thereto, the pull tab of either one of the sliders having a locking mechanism. The pull tab of said one slider is turned flat against the other pull tab of the other slider overlying the slider body of said other slider, and then locked to said other pull tab by means of the locking mechanism.
These conventional double interlockable sliders are advantageous, indeed, in being very easy to lock. Nevertheless, there still remain various drawbacks. In order to open the slide fastener from its locked disposition, the user must unlock the locking mechanism of said one slider first, then turn the pull tab of said one slider backward, and thereafter, reciprocate the slider along the slide fastener. It is, therefore, very difficult if not impossible to manipulate the slider for opening the slide fastener through one action by his one hand.
Furthermore, since the pull tab of said one slider is turned flat against the combined thicknesses of the pull tab and the underlying slider body of the other slider, the interlocked double sliders as a whole exhibit bulky and unsightly appearance.
Still furthermore, the pull tabs of double lockable sliders are unstable in postures in locked disposition.
Yet furthermore, the sliders in locked disposition, would be very liable to be separated from each other between the front ends of their respective slider bodies, under severe stresses tending to separate the locked sliders apart, so that the slide fastener is apt to open accidentally.